Summer Sunshine
by vands88
Summary: Preggers Syd and Vaughn on the beach. Pure, light hearted, summer fluff.


I found this stored away on my computer so I figured I might as well post it. I wrote this last year sometime, I was bored on holiday and had a paper and a pen...hence, a fluffy one parter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Summer Sunshine **

The golden sun shone down onto the pure white sands of the beach, the seagulls gently singing as they glided over the vast, blue ocean. The jagged rocky outcrops crept their way out to sea, scattered with rockpools in it's crevices.

Children clambered over the rocks, desperate to catch the frantic animals that inhabited the pools. They squealed with delight when a small boy caught what he claimed was a crab. The children immediately gathered around the bucket, eager to see inside.

Sydney watched the smiles on the youthful faces grow as they marvelled at their catch. The youngest was thrilled, pointing at the bucket and jumping up and down .

This seemed to attract the attention of a couple nearby who were, presumably, the child's parents, they signalled for the children on the rocks to come down and they did as told, running past Sydney.

She watched as the kids showed their parents what they'd caught, their excited giggles echoing through the small Cornish cove.

Vaughn was the one that wanted to go to England for their holiday, and she obliged when he told her about their old family home here, the beautiful scenery and the picturesque villages dotted around Cornwall.

Her hand subconsciously moved to her raised stomach, her wedding ring glistening in the sunshine. Sydney could still hear the children and their parents but her eyes had travelled to another sight - her husband.

Vaughn was lying casually on a beach mat next to her, his eyes closed, enjoying the gentle heat of the afternoon sun. Sydney's gaze was not unnoticed by Vaughn as he lazily opened his eyes.

"Want an ice-cream?" He murmured moving his head so he could look at his beautiful wife.

She was wearing nothing but her blue bikini, a mental image popped in his mind involving licking chocolate ice-cream off her swelled stomach but he pushed the thought out of his mind reminding himself to think of it later.

By the time he got back to his senses, Syd was turning away, her back turned to him.

"Vaughn…?" She whispered, her voice almost lost in the lapping of the waves and the sounds of the beach.

He came up behind her, moving his legs around her waist so they were beside her own. Syd leant back into his chest and he gently rested his head on her shoulder.

After a while Sydney spoke up, "Do you think we're ready for a baby?"

Vaughn followed her gaze to the family near them, watching the younger children play in the sand.

He sighed, nuzzling his head into her neck whilst snaking his arms around her stomach, resting his palm against the bump. "Yes."

Vaughn's simple answer threw her, expecting him to come out with a long winded explanation. "How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

They sat in silence for a moment both embedded in their own thoughts until Vaughn spoke again. "Remember our fist night together? And you woke up next to me and said you'd leave the CIA?"

Sydney nodded, the memories flooding back as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I remember thinking how different our lives would be, whether I actually would still work there if you weren't beside me. And then I started thinking about you; about you becoming a teacher, about you leading a normal life, about _us_ having a normal life and that made me so happy. I started to think about out future together. I know it sounds stupid, one night with each other and I'm thinking about our kids."

He chuckled slightly and brought her closer. "But it all seemed so real that morning, at long last I had you and there was nothing that could stop us from having a future together."

Vaughn gently kissed her temple moving his hands from her stomach so they were entwined with her delicate fingers.

"From then on, everytime you were away on a mission and I was alone in bed, I would just think about our future together. About us moving in together. us getting married, our first kid, our wedding anniversary. Everything."

Vaughn sighed against her neck, his warm breath making her skin tingle. "Syd…what I'm trying to say and what I need you to understand is that everytime I'm with you is a miracle. Everytime I make love to you it's like I'm in heaven. And everytime I think about what we're going to be blessed with," He moved his hands back to her swelled stomach, hers still clasped in his, "It makes me so unbelievably happy. This is everything I ever wanted with you and it's finally happening. I can't wait until I have our child in my arms."

They sat in silence for a while, both listening to the sound of the crashing waves and the children's laughter around the beach.

"Michael?"

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now, I'm going to ask you again: Do you want an ice-cream?"

* * *

Hehe. So...want to leave me a pretty lil review?

- Katie xxx


End file.
